


Hypoesthesia

by thatceliachick



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatceliachick/pseuds/thatceliachick
Summary: WARNING: GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF CASE-RELATED VIOLENCE AND CONSENSUAL BDSM. A continuation of Not-Numb, also on this archive. This story will make more sense if you read that first. Hotch and Emily explore....a lot of things.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Hypoesthesia

Potomac Shores Motel  
Room 1316  
Hagerstown, Maryland 

“It’s been a godawful week,” he said, and pulled the blinds shut.  
Prentiss nodded. “I was sure Grant was going to suicide. I still can’t believe JJ talked him into surrendering.” She poured a shot of bourbon and handed Hotchner the glass. “I guess it’s good that we can still be surprised.”  
Robert Ervin Grant, 47, had raped and strangled at least seven men whose ages ranged from 18 to 27, all in the Baltimore area. He was now talking detectives' ears off in the Baltimore city jail about his exploits. JJ and Reid were observing; there was always more to learn from the predators they hunted.  
But tonight, Hotch wanted to forget, just for a moment, all the terrible facts and details, all the horrific nuances of pathology and sheer evil, that crowded together in his brain. And he wanted to make Prentiss forget as well. “I think he’s going to be talking for a long time,” he said finally. “But I don’t want to hear any of it.”  
He swallowed a mouthful of bourbon and handed her the glass. She swallowed a sip and set the glass on the dresser, and clasped her hands in front of her, just waiting for his instructions.  
“I need a shower,” he said, pulling off his jacket. “When I come back, I want you naked and bent over the chair. Make sure the paddle is next to you on the table.”  
“Yes, sir. Is there anything you require of me?”  
“Did you bring the toys?”  
“Of course, sir. They’re in the black duffel bag I put in the closet.”  
“Unpack everything and put it all on the dresser,” he said. “After you strip.”  
He watched her quickly undress and put her clothes and shoes on the shelf in the closet. When she picked up the duffel bag, he headed for the bathroom.  
Prentiss shivered a little as she unpacked the toys. Wrist and ankle cuffs, a ball gag, a nipple chain, an assortment of feathers, his favorite anal plugs, a bottle of lube, a large dildo and two remote control vibrators. The paddle he preferred was in his briefcase, and she laid it on the table beside the chair.  
She heard the water shut off and quickly got into position over the chair, stretching her arms out and spreading her legs until her ankles were set on either side of the chair legs. Her forehead rested on the arm of the chair, and there was something oddly comforting about the dusty smell of the upholstery. She heard the bathroom door open and welcomed the rush of fear and lust, the sudden heat between her legs. Her nipples stiffened in anticipation as he walked past her and she bit her lip when she saw him pick up the paddle.  
“Ass up, nice and high,” he ordered, and she thrust her hips up.  
The first swing landed lightly, letting her get used to the punishment. He didn’t like her to count the strokes, maybe so she couldn’t anticipate the end. He rarely exceeded 20 strokes before they moved on to other things.  
Five strokes later, he set the paddle aside. “Your ass is perfect,” he said, and she inhaled sharply as his fingers trailed up and down her upturned flesh. “But even perfection needs a little embellishment.”  
A cool drizzle of lubricant between her cheeks and the thrust of a plug up into that tight opening made her hiss. Soft strips of suede danced lightly across her ass and the backs of her legs, and she knew he’d chosen the black suede tail.  
She yelped when another blow landed. “Wag your tail like a good little bitch,” he ordered, and her hips seemed to swing of their own accord.

Holiday Inn  
Room 461  
Hannibal, Missouri 

She could see the Mississippi River from the hotel room. She just stared at it for a few minutes, awed by its implacable darkness against the rolling hills.  
The rest of the team had already left to head back to DC. She and Hotch had to finish up with the locals after the capture of Jenna Leigh Brueggemann for the murders of six elderly men at a local nursing home. Brueggemann was no angel of death, though; the whole sorry mess was a simple life insurance scheme.  
Murder for financial gain was anticlimactic and refreshing, all at once, Prentiss thought, then shook her head. She really was becoming jaded.  
She didn’t turn to look when the door opened. Hotch threw the key card onto the little table next to the door and came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.  
“That’s some view,” he said, reaching up to cup her bare breasts. “Aren’t you glad I didn’t blindfold you?”  
The gag prevented any response. She closed her eyes when he ran his fingers up her outstretched arms to the cuffs binding her wrists to the window. “We’re only four stories up,” he whispered against her ear. “Do you think anyone can see us?” His hand slid between her legs, fingers sought and found her clit, stroked it to a quivering point. “Are they watching now?”  
Three thick fingers entered her; the other hand tugged firmly on her nipple chain. He strummed her clit to a throbbing point, pulled his hand away. When her breath slowed, his hand was back, then gone again, tormenting her until she writhed in frustration. Finally, he kicked her ankles apart and fastened a slim belt around her waist. The gag muffled her moan as he slid a vibrator into her ass and a second into her pussy. A second belt between her legs was pulled tight to hold toys in place and her body jerked when he turned them both on.  
“I’m meeting the chief for lunch,” he said, and left, locking the door behind him.  
A barge moved slowly into view as the first orgasm took her.

Steyermark Spring Natural Area  
Pavilion 6  
Otsego, Minnesota 

He was waiting for her, leaning against a picnic table when she finally arrived.  
“You made the right call,” he said, and she shook her head.  
“He didn’t have to die,” she said.  
I didn’t have to kill him, she thought.  
“He told us he wasn’t going to prison. If you hadn’t shot him, he would have killed both state troopers and then himself,” Hotch argued. “Or you.”  
He pulled her against him and she buried her face in his jacket. “Losing you is not an option.”  
Pavel Fedorovski tortured four little boys almost to death, then buried them alive along a creek not 10 miles from where they now stood. She’d really, really wanted him to rot in prison, wanted him to spend the rest of his miserable life looking over his shoulder until one of the other inmates finally killed him.  
Instead, she had, as he held a shotgun to a young state trooper’s head. She hadn’t flinched as she pulled the trigger three times and watched Fedorovski crumple.  
She should feel something, Prentiss thought. But she was numb, and that was the worst feeling of all.  
Hotch pulled away a bit. “What do you need, Emily?” His eyes were unbearably kind.  
She pulled him back. “This.”

The Dupont Circle Hotel  
Suite 314  
Washington, DC 

She probably should have chosen something further from home, Prentiss thought. New York or Boston or even Baltimore would have been safer.  
But it was a special occasion, and she'd felt like splurging, and, so, here they were.  
She watched him light last of the candles and turn off the lights. A golden glow filled the room, which seemed fitting, Prentiss thought.  
“Would you like me to light a fire?”  
“You’re so thoughtful,” she said. “And romantic.”  
His smile was almost shy. “I really want to get this right,” he said  
Adorable, she thought.  
“It’s lovely. Now, come here and relax.”  
He sat next to her on the bed and she took his hand. “Are you sure this is what you want?”  
Hotch studied her for a minute or two. “I need to give up control for a while. And I think you need to take control of some part of your life. This seems like a reasonable compromise,” he said.  
Then they both laughed. Prentiss shook her head. “Only you. Same ground rules?”  
“I think so. We can always come back to it if we need to,” he said. “But…I would prefer to give you pleasure myself, when possible. I think I would enjoy that. I know I would.”  
He seemed a little embarrassed at the admission. “I think I can live with that,” she teased and leaned over to kiss his mouth softly. “In fact, I plan to indulge myself on a regular basis. All right?”  
He laughed again and nodded, unable to speak.  
“Perfect.” She stood gracefully and he was struck, again, by her quiet poise. She was not conventionally pretty, but he’d always found her beautiful. “I’m going to take a quick shower, and then you and I are going to play. Relax, handsome. Rest up. You’re going to need your strength.” She winked at him and kissed him again, then walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He heard the water running a minute later and laid back on the bed to wait for her.  
He stood immediately when the door opened again and she emerged. Her hair was down, sleek and shining around her shoulders, and she wore a short silk slip in midnight blue that barely reached mid-thigh. He lowered his eyes and clasped his hands behind his back and waited.  
Her perfume was musky but soft as she tilted his head up until their eyes met. She smiled and kissed him warmly, parting his lips with her tongue. He moaned a little as she explored his mouth, licked his lips, captured his tongue and sucked it into her mouth. “Your mouth belongs to me.” Her voice vibrated against his ear, went straight to his cock. “I plan to use it in all kinds of interesting ways, beautiful man. I plan to use all of this perfect body in any way I choose, at any time I choose.” She kissed him again and he melted, then gasped when she lightly pinched his nipples through the crisp white shirt he wore. Another pinch, a bit harder this time, and her hand slid to his crotch to stroke the outline of his cock. She teased him through the fine wool, felt him leap and grow rigid at her touch. “I plan to put this” – she squeezed him firmly – “to work as well.”  
“Yes, mistress,” he managed. He hissed when she unzipped his trousers and wrapped her hand around his naked flesh. “Whatever you desire, mistress.”  
She seemed to consider his words as her thumbnail lightly scratched the head of his cock, rubbed a tiny drop of precum into his sensitive skin. “You may address me as madame,” she said, thumb stroking his head, brushing the little ridge until he fought to breathe.  
“Yes, madame,” he gasped, and was almost relieved when she withdrew her hand.  
“Strip.” She sat at the edge of the bed as he quickly complied and folded him clothes neatly. “Hands behind your head and turn around slowly.”  
She liked the slight blush that crept across his face. When his back was to her, she ordered him to stop. “Very nice,” she said, and squeezed his ass cheeks firmly. “Legs apart.” He bit his lips as she spread his cheeks open, ran her fingers lightly along the cleft until she reached the tight little opening. She slipped a fingertip into him, pressing lightly. “Have you been used here?”  
“Yes, madame,” he replied, closed her eyes as the finger slid deeper in.  
“How?”  
He heard his voice shake as she pumped her finger in and out. “Manually, with plugs and dildos of various sizes, with vibrators and with a cock, madame.”  
“Has a man ever used your mouth?”  
“Yes, madame. My first mistress enjoyed watching me pleasure men and women.”  
“Did you enjoy performing for her?”  
A second finger slid in, twisted, opened him wide. “Yes, madame. I enjoyed it very much.”  
A third finger, and she was pumping him again. A warm hand cupped his balls and a whine escaped as it closed around him.  
“Was anyone else watching or was it only your mistress?”  
“Mistress was usually alone, but sometimes she invited friends to watch,” he said. “She enjoyed sharing me with others.” His forehead was wet with sweat when she pulled her hand away.  
“You enjoy performing,” she said and squeezed his scrotum gently. “Do you prefer giving or receiving pleasure for an audience?”  
“Giving, madame. It reminds me of my proper place.” He groaned as she stroked the underside of his balls.  
“You are just full of surprises, pet. Maybe I can arrange something special for your birthday. Face me again.” She ran her fingers through the mat of hair on his chest, flicked one nipple, then began pinching and tugging at them simultaneously. “Touch yourself,” she ordered. “I want to watch you jerk off.”  
He focused on her breasts, the firm little points poking up through the dark blue silk. So sensitive, so responsive to stimulation, to tiny little bells fastened tightly, jingling with every step, every movement, bouncing up and down as she ran in place for him, bouncing, bouncing…  
He ran his hand up and down his length, closing his fist around the head, watched the little points grow stiffer under the silk. He imagined ordering her to do jumping Jack’s, heard the little bells. His balls tightened and a coil of heat built unbearably as his fist pumped frantically. So hot, he thought, so close and –  
“Stop,” Prentiss ordered, her voice soft but firm, and he groaned as she slapped his hand away. His entire body ached for release, but he stood straight and waited for her command  
“Were you thinking naughty things about my breasts?” she demanded. “You were staring at them and touching yourself.”  
Red-faced, he found he couldn’t speak.  
“Answer me,” she scolded.  
“Yes, madame.”  
“Shame on you, thinking such filthy things,” she said. “Bring me your belt.”  
She folded the belt in two, and ordered him on his knees. “Present.”  
And he immediately bent forward, ass up, arms stretched out over his head.  
“Count. Do not come.”  
His backside was nicely warmed when she stopped at 10 strokes. He waited for permission to rise and made a mental note to ask her swing harder the next time.  
“Up,” and he sat up. “All the way,” and he was on his feet. She grasped his cock. “I think you might need a reminder who’s this is,” she said. “This is MY toy to play with, and only mine.” She produced a length of pink ribbon and wrapped it around the head of his cock, finishing it with a frilly bow. “I’m going to keep that wrapped up until I decide to play with it again.”  
Burning with humiliation, he managed, “Yes, madame.”  
“Were you fantasizing about my breasts?”  
“Yes, madame.”  
“If you think you can keep your hands where they belong, I might allow you to lick and suck them. Can you keep your hands away from my toy?”  
“Yes, madame.”  
“Hmm. I guess we’ll see,” she said. “Kneel at the foot of the bed.”  
She disappeared into the bathroom again, then stood behind him. “I don’t know that I can trust you to keep your hands off my toy,” she said. “I know how much you want to play with it. So, I am going to save you from yourself and make sure those naughty, naughty hands behave. Hands behind your back.”  
He took a ragged breath as she bound his wrists. “And I don’t think I should let you peek, now that I know what filthy thoughts go through your head.” He closed his eyes as she fastened the blindfold over his eyes. He felt her sit at the edge of the bed, felt her squirm a bit, then heard a rustle of silk and felt something land beside him on the floor. “I can’t imagine what the sight of me drizzling this honey all over my breasts would do to you. Or the sight of me rubbing the honey into my nipples. They’re so sensitive. It feels so good to touch them like this, pinch them like this.” She gave a low moan and he nearly came at the sound, imagining her fingers pulling at the little pink buds, rubbing the honey into her skin until her perfect breasts glistened with sweet, sticky honey.  
“My fingers are sticky,” she said, and brushed one against his mouth. He opened immediately and licked and sucked them clean.  
“Now my breasts,” she ordered and guided him to kneel between her legs, drawing his head forward to her. “Every drop,” she reminded him, and smiled as his warm, wet tongue lapped hungrily at her flesh. His mouth traced every inch, sending shivers through her as he licked her clean. He saved her nipples for last, sucking each to hard nub, then lashing it lightly with his tongue until she gently pushed him away.  
“Very nice,” she told him, and ruffled his hair.  
Without thinking, he leaned forward and planted a kiss just above her hip, letting his mouth skim to the crease of her thigh and then to her knee.  
Prentiss laughed and pushed him back again. “Shame on you, kissing me without permission!” She tilted his chin up and he imagined her crooked smile. “What am I going to do with you, you bad, bad boy?”  
“I might have a few ideas,” he said, and she laughed harder.  
“I knew you had a sense of humor,” she crowed. “Now turn around and present, legs nice and wide apart. Let me get a good look at that sweet ass.”  
He held as still as he could, forehead touching the plush carpet, as she studied him. Her legs brushed his flank and he flinched when her nails traced the curve of his ass. She pinched each cheek. “Higher,” she said, and he thrust his hips up until his knees were nearly straight. He hissed when he felt the lubricant between his ass cheeks. A second later, she slipped a slick finger into his ass, then a second and a third. “I brought your favorite plug,” she said. “The black suede tail you like me to wear. I bet it will look amazing on you.”  
He grunted as she pushed it into him, gave it a twist. “Very pretty,” she said, and he yelped when she struck several stinging blows across his ass with the belt. “Wag your tail. Show me how much you love your pretty tail.”  
Red-faced with humiliation and anger, he wiggled his hips until the suede strips danced against his thighs and balls. “Faster,” she said, and he obeyed.  
She removed the wrist cuffs and blindfold and told him to stand and face her. “Hands behind your head,” she ordered. She ran her fingers from the notch in his throat to the rough tangle of hair at his groin, then gently cupped his balls, jiggling them a little. She rubbed her thumb over his balls and back to the crease of his ass. “Do you like your tail?”  
“Yes, madame. Very much,” he replied, surprised to realize it was true. She’s good at this, he thought.  
“Good boy,” she said. “And do you like your pretty pink ribbon?”  
“Yes, madame. I like showing everyone that my cock is your toy.”  
“Aren’t you the best boy,” she praised him, sliding her hand up to grip his cock. “I think you deserve a reward for being such a good boy! Would you like to use your pretty mouth on me? Would you like to make madame come?”  
He could barely get the words out as her thumb rubbed the little eye of his cock. “I would love to, madame. May I please use my mouth on you, madame?”  
“Maybe, if you ask me nicely.”  
“Please do me the great honor of allowing me to use my mouth on you until you come, madame. Please allow me to lick and suck your perfect sweetness until you order me to stop. Please, madame, may I pleasure you?”  
She gave the tip of his cock the tiniest pinch. “You may. On your knees.”  
He pictured her sitting at the edge of the bed, legs slightly open. “Crawl to me.”  
She placed a hand on the back of his head, drew his mouth to her. “Kiss me first. Open me up with your tongue. I want soft, wet kisses until I tell you to stop.”  
Hotch inhaled her rich, warm scent, then gently slid his tongue between the lips of her pussy to open them. He brushed his lips against her clit, buzzed her slick folds, wet lips and kissed her clit again, laying his tongue flat against it for the briefest second. She sighed and her legs slid open a bit wider as she leaned back. He traced her labia with his tongue until she shifted impatiently under his mouth and he planted a soft, wet kiss on the tip of her clit, opened his mouth and closed it lightly around the little bud, hummed softly against it.  
“Now,” she demanded and he grinned against her wet sex, began lapping and sucking in tighter, firmer strokes as the little bud swelled to attention. She groaned, pressed his head more firmly against her and he sucked it, scraped it lightly with teeth, flicked his tongue against it until she bucked under him and screamed. He kept licking and sucking until she pushed him away. He listened triumphantly to her ragged breathing and almost laughed when she demanded, “Again.”  
Her hand rested at the back of his head as he worked her to another half dozen orgasms. When she withdrew it, he stopped and sat back on his heels, awaiting her orders.  
Finally, she sat up. “You are quite gifted,” she said, her voice a bit huskier than usual. “Stand up.”  
He rose, and she motioned him closer. She cupped his balls again and delicately untied the ribbon around his rigid cock. Before he could react, she bent forward and took the head into her mouth, swirled her tongue over, then licked the full length of his cock until he ground out, “Madame, I can’t…”  
She sat up again. “Get yourself off,” she said, and before she finished, his hand was wrapped around the shaft and pumping hard.  
He finished quickly under her critical eye. He leaned back, almost collapsing, and closed his eyes. When he recovered, she had put her robe on. She motioned him over and he knelt at her feet. A second later, he laid his head in her lap and she ruffled his hair affectionately.  
“I’d like to continue this for a while,” Hotch said. “If it’s all right with you.”  
She ran her thumb over his lower lip. “We can try it for a while,” she said. “Revisit it when you’re ready. Are you sure this is what you need?”  
“I can’t make any more decisions,” he said. “I’ve been numb for a long time.”  
“I know that feeling.” She tilted his head up and kissed him. “Let me take care of you for a while.”  
He brushed her hair back from her face. “Thank you, Emily.”  
They leaned into each other for a minute or two, wrapped in each other’s warmth.  
So quiet, she thought.  
When their phones rang, Hotch reached his first.  
He watched her get into her car. “I’ve never been to South Dakota,” she said. “Good thing my coat’s in the trunk.”  
And she was gone. He watched her taillights disappear into traffic and climbed into his own vehicle.  
The darkness had called, and they had to answer.


End file.
